Double The Trouble
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: What would life be like if there was not one, but Two dark haired Hybrid's. After a fight broke out between two certain teens, an accident occurred and no one is sure how to fix it. "It'll be weird having two of you in the house but we can't just leave her on the streets, now can we?" "Yes, you can! I'm your real daughter and she's just a screwed up copy of me!"
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Guys, check out my stories on my page, I hope you like them. This is another story that I just thought a few minutes ago. Yup, stuff be happening like that. My friend said if you keep getting Idea's out of no where, then your a good writer, either that or something along those lines, lol.**

**Thanks to lavenblue for all that she's done! n.n**

**Summary: What would life be like if there was not one, but Two dark haired Hybrid's. After a fight broke loose between two certain teens, an accident occurred and no one is sure how to fix it. No one know's how long this would last but they all hope soon as trouble starts to appear between the two twins.**

* * *

Sparking!

Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke _Fly Away_ (_Fly Away_)  
Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama  
Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)  
Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru

Toketa kôri no naka ni  
Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
Sawagu Genki-Dama...Sparking!

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

_Egao urutora zetto de  
Kyo mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

*Glass Shattering*

Bra sighed. "Ugh! Not again!" She was currently sitting on the couch with Goten and Marron- They were all tired and annoyed.

"How many hours have they been going at it?" Marron asked.

"I don't know? I lost count after the third hour," Goten replied. He rested his face on the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the arm of the couch. They didn't even bother to turn as the two teens ran by, yelling and swearing at one another.

"You know I'm sick of this!" Bra exclaimed. She stood up from her seat and turned to the two. "All they do is fight, argue and curse at each other. I'm tired of it! I barely hang out with Pan anymore!" Tears started to appear in her eyes.

"What about me?" Goten asked, putting a hand to his heart- faking a hurt expression.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I can't talk about boys with you."

"And thank goodness for that." He muttered.

"Hello? I'm not invisible!" Marron exclaimed.

"Yeah, but remember it's just us three girls, and I know you miss Pan-Chan, too." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"True," Marron agreed.

Just then they heard footstep's nearing at a fast pace.

"Get back here you stupid jerk!" A loud voice yelled.

They recognized it as Pan. She wore a dark blue belly shirt- that had long sleeves, with black jeans and training boots.

She was currently chasing the one thing she despised with a passion, Trunks Vegeta Brief. He wore a black wife beater, with dark blue jeans and training boots.

He was currently running away from the soaked, but angry teen.

"Come get me if you want me that bad, Panny!" He called over his shoulder. This just caused her to growl lowly as she sped up.

The three watched with wide eyes as they ran down the hall. They soon heard a loud thud on the hard wooden floor, and then Trunks' laughter followed. They automatically knew who fell.

"Okay something needs to happen and soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Bra sighed as she slumped back down in her seat, between the two.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Somewhere else...**

"So tell me why you moved your lab up here again," Said a man who was in his mid-thirties. He was looking through a glass cylinder that was filled with a greenish-brown substance, surrounded by clear liquid. He stood up, looking at the much older women. He followed her deeper into the almost half filled room.

"I'm running out of space in the main lab with all my inventions, and nobody ever comes down this corridor anyways." Bulma explained.

"Ah… So what's this new invention you wanted me to see?" Gohan asked, glancing to his left at another one of her contraptions. This one had many parts coming out of every side- incomplete. From what he could see, there were many incomplete projects.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Bulma said, moving to the side.

Gohan's head slowly trailed up as his eyes scanned the tall object. It had two glass doors with light bulbs going around the rectangular contraption.

"I successfully developed a process that enables me to isolate then duplicate molecules, so in other words, this is a clone machine." She stated proudly.

Gohan nodded- proud of her, too... "This is fantastic, Bulma." He exclaimed. "When can we test it?"

"Soon… I just have to make sure all the wires are in the right place, and make sure a certain pair of teens is calm enough, so there won't be any interruptions." She answered, throwing a small laugh in there.

Gohan nodded a small smile on his face as he looked back at the new device.

"Come on, help me with the wiring, and then we'll check on the kids." Bulma said as she walked closer to the contrivance.

Gohan rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and approached the women, waiting to be instructed.

"Right…"

**30 minutes later...**

The front of the door was open as she inspected the insides before going to the back to see how Gohan was doing with the wiring. She nodded when she saw he was fine.

"Okay, now just connect the blue to the other blue..." Bulma ordered.

Gohan did as he was told and connected the two together.

"Okay, connect the yellow to the yellow, and the red to the red while I drill in the rest of the screws." She said, stepping aside to his left. Knowing how strong Saiyan hearing was, she handed him some ear plugs.

Right before she started to screw in the large screws, she looked at the small amount in her hand. "Hm, need more screws." She muttered to herself. She quickly made her way to the door and left, closing it behind her.

~~~~~~~~n.n

*Boom!*

"BRAT'S!" The two teens quickly ran back into the large house as fast as their feet could carry them. Panic written all over their faces. As they turned a corner…! Vegeta appeared- enraged and shooting multiple Ki blasts at them. He growled loudly before chasing after them once more.

The two ran side by side, breathing heavily. They knew he was very close.

You see, the two were still at it, and with an angry Princess of an almost extinct race yelling her head off at them, they decided to take it outside. But, as they were high in the sky in the back yard, carelessly fighting one another, Trunks shot a powerful Ki blast at her. She deflected it to the side, forgetting that the G.R. was placed there. So, with a now destroyed Gravity Room, equals a certain angry Prince. And thus, this is where the two teen's stand: Running for their lives.

They both continued to run from the spiky-haired man. As the hall was coming to an end, they were about to split up when Trunks quickly grabbed Pan's wrist, yanking her in his direction as he quickly lead her down the hall. Surely, if they had split up, he would have gone after one of them, and Trunks knew that he was the one. So, why not drag Pan along if they suddenly got caught? At least they'd both get in trouble for it.

As he led her down another hall, he went in a different direction that neither was familiar with. She was about to complain to him to let her go, but Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of them.

He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest- in a superior way, and a glare fixed on his face.

They screamed in shock as they skidded to a stop. As fast as lightening, Trunks threw a Ki blast at his father's feet, causing a distraction. As Vegeta jumped out of the way, Trunks led Pan down the hall before taking a left.

"Stupid brat's…!" Vegeta hissed as he quickly flew in the same direction as the two. But, when he turned the corner, they were nowhere in sight. He balled his hands into tight fists, his whole body shaking with rage. "Curse you brat's!" He yelled as he flew down the hall in the search of his prey.

Trunks took them down three more halls, making sure to go in different directions before choosing a door. Quickly, he opened the first door and entered, along with the dark haired girl. He closed the door quickly and leaned against it, sighing.

Pan looked around the room in confusion. _Why were there inventions in here?_ She was about to question it, when she was suddenly yanked backwards. Her back hit his chest hard as a hand clamped over her mouth to keep her quiet. She started talking but her voice was muffled by his hand.

"Shhh!" He hissed. His head turned slightly as he listened closely. He tried to listen for any footsteps nearing, not hearing any. He then tried to locate his father's energy, and sensed that he was down the hall. "Lower your Ki, now!" He ordered lowly.

She nodded faintly and did as he instructed. He lowered his Ki also.

They felt him slowly flying closer, and she started to panic a little. Trunks took note of this. He hoped his father would just go away already.

When they felt Vegeta pass by, they waited a few more seconds before relaxing.

Frowning, Pan ripped his hand off her face and turned around to glare at the older teen. "This is your entire fault!"

"It's not my fault that you can't handle a measly Ki blast!" He stated, smirking.

"That could have killed me!"

He waved her off. "You're over-exaggerating." He exclaimed. He pushed himself off the door and began to walk around the mysterious room.

"Asshole!" Pan spat before smacking him on the back of his head, and running further into the large room.

He ran right after her.

As she was running, she never watched where she was going and tripped over some wires. She groaned as she scraped her knee. Slowly, she got up and as she turned around, a fist flew towards her face. If it wasn't for her good reflexes, she would have been hit badly.

She blocked all his fast and hard punches. The impact caused her to keep moving back as she struggled to keep up with him. With three more punches- she blocked the first two, but the last one got her good in the face. She stumbled back, and before she could even register what happened, Trunks aimed a perfect kick to her stomach, sending her flying back. She shrieked when her back hit a metal wall. Wait… A metal wall…?

When she slid down, she heard a loud slam and looked up. Getting a little scared, she jumped to her feet and tried to run, but was stopped as her face smacked into the glass door that separated her from Trunks.

Trunks eyes widened, and he rushed to the glass door. He could see the nervousness in her eyes as she screamed his name. "Pan, calm down… I- I'll get you out, hold on!" He said, a little nervous himself. He looked up at the tall machine, trying to find the 'open' button.

"Hurry up!" Pan said, looking around the machine on the inside. For some reason, she didn't have a good feeling about this.

He went to the side of the machine, and saw a big red button. Without thinking, he slammed his hand on the button before going back to the front. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why wasn't the door opening?

Just then, his ears picked up on a small click and in seconds, a light slowly started to lower itself. When it reached Pan, she started to panic. The light slowly scanned her from head to toe before it completely engulfed the teen in smoke.

"Trunks…!"

"Pan…!" He yelled, panicking. He started to bang his fist on the glass door, but it wouldn't budge one bit. His eyes then wandered to the side as the other glass was also engulfed in white smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, his eyes widened. Pan had a hand on the glass to support her. "Pan! Pan, are you alright?!" He asked.

Slowly, she raised her head with half opened eyes, and in an instant, they were glaring at him. "Does it look like I'm alright?! Get me out of this crap!" She roared.

"Fine!" He snapped angrily. He looked to the side once more to see if there was another button, but found nothing. Suddenly, the door opened and he quickly made his way to the front. He mentally growled. He should rip the glass off its hedges. What type of glass was this anyways? Maxi glass…?

He pulled the door open, fully, and Pan started to fall, but Trunks quickly caught her. She looked up at him; a small blush appeared on her face as she noticed how close they were. She mentally slapped herself. What was she blushing for? She was always near him, and this never happened. What was wrong with her?

Trunks blushed lightly as he felt her chest press hard into his. He mentally scolded himself. He was not supposed to be focusing on how she was pressed into him. He had to make sure she was alright, and then yell at her for her idiotic stunt. This was all her fault anyways.

Both teens' thoughts were interrupted as they heard a thud on the floor. They turned their heads, looking at the ground, seeing a figure lying face down.

"Uh..." Was their response as they watched the figure, that wasn't moving? They flinched when the form started twitching slightly before they heard a small groan.

Slowly, the figure started to get up from the floor.

The figure then turned to the two, noticing they were standing there. "Um...?"

Trunks and Pan's eyes widened in complete shock as they pointed at it… "AHHHHHHHHH!" Many footsteps were heard, but the two continued to scream. _'What the heck is this?!'_ Both of them thought.

"What is going on in here?" Bulma yelled, causing the two to jump slightly.

They then noticed Bra, Goten, Marron and Vegeta standing behind her.

"M-Mom…?" Trunks stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Why do I see two Pan's?!"

That's when everyone noticed a duplicate of the dark-haired Saiyan, standing there looking confused. They jumped back in shock as the girl turned her head towards them.

She was wearing the exact same thing as their Pan- A dark blue belly shirt with long sleeves, black jeans and training boots. Her hair had the same ruffled look that reached her mid-back.

"Well you got your wish, Bra. Something did happen." Goten joked.

That earned him an elbow in his ribs…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What would life be like if there was not one, but Two dark haired Hybrid's. After a fight broke loose between two certain teens, an accident occurred and no one is sure how to fix it. No one know's how long this would last but they all hope soon as trouble starts to appear between the two twins.**

* * *

Sparking!

Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke _Fly Away_ (_Fly Away_)  
Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama  
Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)  
Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru

Toketa kôri no naka ni  
Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
Sawagu Genki-Dama...Sparking!

_CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

_Egao urutora zetto de_

_Kyo mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

~~~~~~~~n.n

Bulma walked up to her son and smacked him in the back of the head hard. "What did you do?!" She shrieked. Trunks' mouth hung wide open as he stared at his Mother in disbelief.

"Me?! She's the one who cloned herself!" He exclaimed, pointing to the teen. Pan, who was still in his arm's frowned as she looked up at him.

"Like I did it on purpose, Your the one who kicked me in there, Literally!"

"Shut up, will ya?" He hissed in her ear.

"Oh you want me to be quiet huh-No!" She yelled, causing him to jump back slightly. She then turned to the older Women. "He's the cause of all this, not me." She held her hand's up in defense.

He laughed nervously as his Mother's glaze turned to him. "It wasn't Just me now," He said, now turning to the dark haired beast. "You started it, you always start everything and then blame it on me, well not today!" He exclaimed.

She pried his hand's from around her and glared at him. "Well how about THIS!" She stomped on his foot and walked away pissed off.

He quickly grabbed at his foot and hissed at the pain. "Why you little...Grrr! Get back here!" He yelled, limping after the pissed Saiyan girl. Everyone just watched the two not surprised. This was there daily routine. They both get in trouble, one get's mad at the other, and the other goes after the pissed off one to cause more trouble.

"You two freeze!" Bra yelled. The two stopped and looked at the Bulma look-a-like. "We still need to figure out what to do with this copy." She said, pointing to the second Raven teen.

The second dark haired teen just blinked as she looked at everyone.

"Bra's right, we can't have two Pan's wandering around. People would think something's up." Marron said.

"Mom, do you know how to reverse it or something?" Bra asked, taking a step closer. She watched as her mom bit her lower lip nervously. "Mom?"

"I sorta haven't figured it out yet, heh."

"Mom!"

"Well me and Gohan was still working on it until these two came running in." She said, glaring at the two.

"Well Trunks pulled me in here!"

"Because we was running from Dad since Pan destroyed the G.R.!"

"Your the one who shot the Ki blast you jerk!"

"But you deflected it in the direction of the G.R. so Clearly it's your fault!"

Pan took a couple step's closer to the Lavender haired teen. "But you started with me first so you caused this whole problem!"

"Well you annoyed me so I had to get back at you!" He exclaimed, finishing the space between them.

"Okay that's enough!" Bra said coming in between the two, putting a hand in their faces and pushed them away from one another. "Stop playing the blaming game and focus! Mom's still need to work on the machine so while she's doing that, you two will go downstairs and behave!" She ordered.

The two grumbled but complied. They started to head to the exit. Bra watched the two and shooked her heads at them. They are too ridiculous.

She then turned to the other female Demi Saiyan. "You too, Cell." Bra said, giving her her new nick name. She pointed to the exit the others went in. The other Pan frowned, not liking the new name she received but kept quiet and followed after the two.

Down Stairs...

Pan flopped down on the couch next to Trunks. They both sighed simultaneously as they was now bored. They didn't even look up as the Clone sat herself on the other side of Trunks. She folded her hands in her lap and smiled at nothing. It was only minutes until everyone besides Bulma came down stairs and surrounded the three.

"So what do we do now?" Goten asked, his eyes switching to both Pan's. "Wait, which one is the real Pan?!" He asked panicking.

"I am," The real Pan said raising her hand.

"Yeah this is kind of confusing." Marron said, now agreeing with the Black haired Saiyan.

"Well may'be it won't have to be." Bra started. "Why don't we give the new Pan a make over!" She beamed. "She could be the portray of the girly side of the real Pan."

"That sounds fantastic!" Came the second Pan in a girlish voice. "When can we get started?" Everyone's eyes popped out their sockets as they stared at the look-a-like like she's grown two heads.

"Well, inleast she got the voice of a girl." Goten said, still a little freaked out.

"And what's that suppose to mean? Are you saying I have a man's voice?!" The real Pan questioned, a vein popping out on the side of her forehead. Goten shrunked back behind the Blonde who just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, that's not such a bad Idea." Marron stated. "And when people see her, we'll just tell then that's her twin sister that went to another school."

"Not bad, not bad at all!" Bra said crossing her arms over her chest, much like her Father was doing.

"Can you fight still?" Vegeta questioned.

The second Pan blinked up at the scowling man. "Why would I fight, that's so horrible!"

"Get her out of here!" He roared. They all watched as he stormed away.

"Okay, your new name would be Miyuki Son!"

"That's stupid," The Pan muttered.

"Fit's you just perfectly," Trunks muttered to her, a smirk on his face.

She quickly turned to the teen and glared at him, and before he knew it, he was in a choke hole. He actually had trouble breaking free as she put much more effort in her grip. It was only a matter of time when Bra broke the two up.

"Enough you two. You can fight all you want After we figure out what to do with Miyuki."

"You know that name doesn't fit her and it wouldn't look right if she just suddenly appears." Pan stated, crossing her arm's over her chest.

"Well it wouldn't look right if she lives here and Dad already hates her so looks like she's going to have to stay with you Pan."

"Why me?" She whined. She glanced at her New sibling to receive a caring smile. That just irritated her even further.

"Well because she's your twin sister now. I'm sure you have enough room for her." Marron assured her.

Pan scoffed. "Sure, she could sleep in my closet if that's what you mean."

"Pan!"

"Okay fine! I'll see if we have room," She turned her head in the other direction before looking glancing towards her long time friend. "But who said Mom and Dad would be thrilled to have another me running around the house?"

"Well let's go ask Gohan if its alright." She beamed. She made a bee line for the door with everyone else closely behind her except for herself, her look-a-like and her friendemie. It was only a matter of minutes until Bra came back along with everyone else, dragging a oily Gohan. She pulled him until he stood in front of the three. He rubbed his temples, still not used to seeing two of his daughters.

"It'll be weird having two Pan's in the house but we can't just leave you on the streets, now can we?"

"Yes, you can! I'm your real daughter and she's just a screwed up copy of me!" She pointed to the other Pan who still had a smile on her face. She just rolled her eyes before looking back up at her Father.

"Pan, be reasonable about this. If she's just wandering around causing trouble, people is going to know somethings up and who know's, you might come to like her." Goten said.

"And who know's, it could be fun having a sibling." Added Marron.

"Doubt it," Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Gohan said in unison.

"Fine, but I won't like it." Pan said.

Bra jumped up in glee. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Miyuki turned to Pan with the same vexatious smile. "Hug?"

Pan held up a hand, shaking her head. "Pass,"

"I'll take it!" Trunks smirks, but before he could get up, Pan elbows him in the stomach and glared dagger's at him.

"Come on, Miyuki, we gotta get you ready for tomorrow!" Bra called over, making her way out the door.

Myuki waved at the two before joining the three, leaving the two teens behind.

They sat in utter silence as they tried to sink in what just happened. Pan was not happy about this one bit. Just thinking another copy of her would be flaunting around all happy, dressing in what she wouldn't even dreamed of. And it was all thanks to _Him._

If he hadn't knocked her inside the damn machine, they wouldn't even be in this mess right now. Just thinking of what Bra and Marron might do to her scared her. All that make-up...

Pan slowly turned her head at the boy and lowly says, "I hate you."

He chuckles before pulling an arm around her, bring her closer than needed. "Aw, come on, Panny. You know you can't resist me. I'm freakin' awesome!"

She looked up at him, her stare hard. "No, you happen to be an Idiot who causes hell for others!"

"I do out of love,"

"Fuck off, Trunks!" And with that, she stood up from the couch and stormed off. He laughed as he followed her.

"Come on, you can't be mad forever!" He ran to catch up with the teen. "Pan!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Thanks again, Lavenblue! Please read and review! Laterz!**


End file.
